Le début de la fin
by potterpau2000
Summary: La dure mission qui attend Harry Potter: détruire Voldemort! Mais le chemin pour atteindre ce but est long! Ma vision du tome 7! Action et couple! Venez voir! Reviewez! et Merci!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous! Voilà encore une fiction sur le tome 7! J'essairai de suivre l'histoire qu'à créée J.K. Rowling aumaximum. Si vous avez des commentaires ou autres à faire laissez moi une rewiew, j'en tiendrai compte!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling!

Chapitre 1

Il faisait nuit noire. La lune, pâle, éclairait une sombre demeure qui se dressait au-dessus d'une colline. Elle semblait être la seule habitation à des Km à la ronde ! La maison était en ruine, un unique pan de mur, encore debout, menaçait de tomber d'une minute à l'autre. Un panneau danger était accroché à ce qui restait de la porte. Tout était silencieux, on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Seul le vent faisait osciller les arbres de la forêt qui entourait la colline. Celle-ci, sombre et profonde, délimitait un territoire où personne ne s'aventurait jamais. Ce lieu, d'ailleurs, était presque inconnu de tous, et les rares qui en connaissait l'emplacement ne s'y aventurait jamais. On murmurait dans le plus proche village, que depuis quelques temps, la forêt qui les avait toujours terrorisés était devenue réellement hantée…

Soudain, une forte détonation troubla le silence de la nuit. Elle fut suivie d'une vingtaine d'autres toutes aussi sonores. Lord Voldemort venait d'arriver, suivit de ses fidèles mangemorts. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha du panneau et murmura quelques mots. Aussitôt la ruine disparut pour laisser place à une splendide maison. Ils y pénétrèrent l'un après l'autre, traversèrent un couloir éclairé par des torches, puis entrèrent dans une grande pièce où un feu crépitait. Cette salle était très étrangement décorée : la seule source de lumière venait du feu qui crépitait dans une cheminée en forme de tête de mort, la bouche étant le lieu du foyer. Tout le reste de la pièce était fait de brique sombre, et l'on pouvait apercevoir, bien qu'il soit impossible de les identifier, des dessins sur celles-ci. Enfin, Lors Voldemort pris la parole :

-Mes chers mangemorts, dit-il, de sa voix glacée. Le plan a parfaitement fonctionné ! Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore est enfin mort. Plus rien ne se dresse entre nous et la victoire à présent ! Vous savez cependant que je suis quelqu'un de prudent. C'est pourquoi nous n'agirons pas trop à découvert. Pour l'instant, nous nous contenterons d'attaque dispersée ! Puis, quand la résistance et le moral du pays sera bien bas, nous accélèrerons les choses !

Voldemort laissa le silence s'installer quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole :

-Il faudra aussi s'occuper de Harry Potter. Mais rappelez vous, ne le tuez pas ! Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi !

Les mangemorts opinèrent et Voldemort sembla satisfait.

-Maintenant que ces questions sont réglées, j'ai plusieurs déclarations à faire. Je voudrais tout d'abord parler au jeune Drago Malefoy, continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

L'un des mangemorts s'avança et s'inclina.

-Je te félicite Drago, tu as bien accompli ta mission, dit Voldemort. J'ai cependant appris que ce n'était pas toi qui avais tué Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? Ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune mangemort ne prononça pas un mot.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Très bien ! Endoloris ! Cria-t-il.

Drago Malefoy hurla, le corps parcouru de spasmes. Quand enfin, le sortilège s'arrêta, il était étendu à terre, tremblant.

-Désormais, murmura Voldemort, tu suivras mes ordres à la lettre, sinon ta mère en subira les conséquences ! Tu m'as cependant beaucoup aidé et Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident. Viens ici !

Drago, s'approcha lentement, le regard baissé. Voldemort se pencha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

-Je ne ferais pas de mal à ta mère aujourd'hui, mais encore un mauvais pas et je la tue !

Le regard de Drago Malefoy s'agrandi d'effroi, il tremblait tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres mangemorts.

-Vous vous demandez sûrement où nous sommes. Je vous présente notre nouveau quartier général. Maintenant, disparaissez, il y a une grande salle d'entraînement en bas, allez-y ! Rogue, reste ici !

Tous deux attendirent que les autres aient quittés la pièce.

-Assieds-toi ! Ordonna Voldemort. Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué Dumbledore. C'est regrettable car tu ne peux plus espionner Poudlard et l'Ordre du Phénix. Du moins pas de l'intérieur.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Maître ? demanda Rogue prudemment.

-Je veux que tu espionnes l'école. Tu connais les passages secrets, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi ! Essai d'en apprendre le plus possible ! En particulier sur Potter. Je veux savoir ce qu'il pense, où il va quand il sort, les recherches qu'il effectue… Le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Mais je te prévient : tu ne le touches pas, tu ne lui fais pas le moindre mal. Il m'appartient ! Tu as compris ? Gronda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oui, Maître ! Murmura Rogue

-Alors tu peux partir ! dit Voldemort. Fourni moi des rapports réguliers et souvient toi : il est à moi !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Maître, je ne le toucherais pas ! dit Rogue en se redressant.

Il s'inclina, récupéra sa cape et disparue dans les ténèbres.

Voldemort resta un long moment, assis dans son fauteuil, le regard fixe. Soudain, il se mit à cracher et à siffler, tandis que Nagini son serpent, s'approchait de lui.

-Approche Bella, dit Voldemort doucement. Nagini m'a prévenu que tu étais derrière la porte. J'ai besoin de toi !

Lentement une femme entra, vêtue comme les mangemorts.

-Je vous suis toute dévouée Seigneur ! répondit Bellatrix.

-Nagini me dit qu'il y a un petit village près de la forêt où quelques moldus sont pris de peur ! Ils ne nous gênent pas réellement, mais il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser maintenant. Prends quelques mangemorts avec toi -et un ou deux détraqueurs.

La femme jeta un regard inquiet vers le serpent puis elle acquiesça. A la suite de Rogue, Bellatrix Lestrange quitta le quartier général.

Voldemort se redressa et s'approcha du feu, il tendit ses longues mains blanchâtres au-dessus du brasier et un rire inhumain s'échappa de sa bouche.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous, je n'ai eu qu'un rewiew, mais comme c'est le début, je suppose que c'est normal! A partir de maintenant, je posterais tous les Mercredi après midi, en cas de retard, j'essaierais de vous prévenir... Voilà donc le 2ème chapitre que j'ai essayé de faire plus long que le précédant! Il n'est pas très palpitant, mais il faut bien des chapitres comme ça! Bonne lecture et laissez moi de rewiews! Je remerci Archangel.gaia qui est ma première lectrice!

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à la géniale, la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling!

Chapitre 2

A des kilomètres de là, Harry Potter réfléchissait. Il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, le teint pâle, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Dans la pénombre, son réveil indiquait 23h10. Dans sa chambre, une multitude de journaux étaient étalés un peu partout : certain parlaient de l'éventuelle fermeture de Poudlard, d'autres exposaient les arguments des professeurs du collège qui affirmaient qu'ils continueraient d'enseigner quelle que soit la décision du conseil. A côté se trouvait un gros manuel de sortilèges, ouvert à la page des sorts informulés… Posée sur le bureau, la cage d'Hedwige était vide, la chouette étant partie chasser. Posée sur le sol, la grosse male de Harry attendait d'être remplie. Malheureusement, Harry ayant décidé de ne plus revenir au 4, Privet Drive, il avait trop de chose à mettre dedans et devait attendre d'être majeur afin de pouvoir l'agrandir magiquement. Sur sa table de nuit, une lettre de Ron était posée : il lui annonçait que des membres de l'Ordre viendraient le chercher à 12h10, le soir de sa majorité. Car ce soir, Harry serait majeur et donc légalement libre d'utiliser la magie. Un moment qu'il avait beaucoup attendu…

Mais pour l'instant, Harry avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait au médaillon tout en triturant le faux. Le fameux médaillon qui contenait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort et qu'il devait détruire avant de poursuivre sa route. Car c'était cela sa tâche, retrouver les 4 horcruxes encore existant et les détruire. Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps au cour du mois écoulé à penser aux horcruxes. Il aurait aimé partager ses réflexions avec Ron et Hermione, mais envoyer un hibou à ce sujet aurait été trop dangereux. Après tout Voldemort ignorait que Harry connaissait son secret, le lui apprendre aurait été folie ! Cependant, ce soir là, la vision du médaillon le mettait mal à l'aise. C'était comme si il avait su où l'objet était caché et qu'il l'avait oublié… Harry se redressa et plongea la tête dans ses mains : « où ais-je bien pu voir l'horcruxe ? » se demandait-il. Harry savait comment se comportait la mémoire, plus on essayait de saisir une pensée, plus elle nous échappait. Il quitta donc son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau, il fallait qu'il écrive une lettre à l'intention des Dursley pour leur annoncer qu'il quittait la maison à tout jamais. Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin, plume et encre et rédigea une courte lettre. Il la relisait lentement quand minuit sonna. Aussitôt, Harry sortit sa baguette, et avec un grand sourire, il murmura :

-Faillamalle !

A l'instant, ses livres et grimoires, ses vêtements, son balai, son chaudron et tous un tas d'autres choses se placèrent dans la malle spécialement agrandie pour l'occasion. Deux minutes plus tard et un autre sortilège en plus, Harry avait descendu sa malle et Hedwige qui venait de rentrer sans la moindre difficulté. Il déposa la lettre sur la table à côté d'un bouquet et attendis tranquillement que les membres de l'Ordre arrivent. Il allait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil quand un souvenir lui revint : il était avec Sirius – il eu un pincement au cœur – Ron et Hermione, et ils étaient en train de vider l'un des placard du Square Grimmauld. Alors, Sirius sortait un petit médaillon et le jetait négligemment dans l'un des grands sacs poubelle qui attendaient à côté. Un grand sourire envahit le visage de Harry : enfin, il avançait un peu. Mais où pouvait bien être entreposés les sacs poubelle ? S'ils étaient détruit, Harry n'avait aucune chance les retrouver. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand quatre « pop » bien sonores retentirent dans l'entrée. Harry sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le vestibule pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien des membres de l'Ordre. Maugrey, Tonks, McGonagall et Lupin étaient là.

–Salut Harry, s'exclama Tonks. Comment ça va ? Prêt à partir ?

Elle se dirigea vers lui, mais se prit les pieds dans le tapis.

-Oui, dit Harry. Comment va-t-on y aller ?

-On va transplaner, Harry, lui expliqua le professeur McGonagall. Vous prendrez le bras de Maugrey. Ensuite, quand on sera arrivé, il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion.

Harry hocha la tête, il s'était douté que le professeur McGonagall n'en resterait pas là. Il s'accrocha au bras de Maugrey tandis que les autres s'occupaient de ses bagages. Il ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva devant le jardin des Weasley. Le seul problème, c'était que la maison avait disparue. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Aussitôt, la maison des Weasley apparue, légèrement agrandie vers l'arrière. Ils entrèrent dans la maison où les Weasley les attendaient. Molly se précipita sur lui en même temps que Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l'embrassa rapidement. Harry sourit, salua les autres et suivit le professeur McGonagall qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers une petite pièce et s'installa dans un fauteuil en priant Harry de faire de même.

-Pourquoi n'est on pas aller Square Grimmauld ? demanda Harry

-A cause de Rogue, expliqua McGonagall, il pourrait revenir nous espionner là-bas, on a donc été obligés de changer de quartier général. Mais on parlera de cela plus tard, Harry. Pour le moment, j'ai un certain nombre de chose à vous demander. Vous refusez toujours d me dire ce que vous faisiez avec Dumbledore la nuit où… cela s'est passé ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Ecoutez, Potter, je sais que Dumbledore avait entièrement confiance en vous, cependant, j'ai besoin d'être mise au courant.

-Professeur, commença Harry.

Mais il fut interrompu par McGonagall :

-Potter, si ce que vous savez est important, vous devez me tenir au courant. J'ai été nommée pour diriger l'Ordre du Phénix à la place de Dumbledore, comment voulez-vous que j'organise la résistance si on ne me tient pas informée ?

-Professeur, recommença Harry, croyez-moi, je ne peu en parler à personne, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose de très important. Savez-vous où étaient envoyées les poubelles contenant les objets que l'on jetait du Square Grimmauld ?

Le professeur qui avait commencée à ouvrir la bouche la referma, l'air surprise. Pendant de longues secondes, elle regarda Harry, le front plissé, les lèvres serrées. Enfin, elle soupira et prie la parole :

-Je suppose que vous avez de bonnes raisons de me demander cela Harry. Je me rends compte maintenant que vous ne me direz rien. J'espère juste que vous savez ce que vous faites… Je vais donc vous répondre, les poubelles du Square Grimmauld ont été soit conservées au sous-sol de la maison ou détruites.

Harry se redressa d'un bon :

-Professeur, s'exclama-t-il, il faut absolument que j'aille Square Grimmauld avec Ron et Hermione !

Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air lasse.

-Très bien, Harry, dit-elle, allez-y. Mais je veux que vous preniez votre cape et que Tonks viennent avec vous. Elle ne regardera pas ce que vous ferrez, elle veillera seulement à votre sécurité.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis sourit :

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Le professeur se contenta d'un signe de tête, un vague sourire sur le visage tandis que Harry se précipitait hors de la pièce pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Tous deux étaient assis dans la cuisine, en train de parler, ils sursautèrent quand Harry déboula dans la pièce :

-Harry, s'exclama Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je vous expliquerais là-bas. Vous savez où est Tonks ?

-Oui, répondit Ron, elle est dans le salon avec Remus.

-Je vais la chercher, dit Harry, préparez vous, on part dans deux minutes.

Harry, couru à travers la maison et se précipita sur Tonks qui parlait avec Remus.

-Tonks, s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle, on a besoin de toi, quelque chose de très important à faire, on doit partir tout de suite.

Tonks se redressa d'un bon, embrassa rapidement Remus et suivit Harry dans les couloirs. Celui-ci lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle devait faire. La jeune femme hocha la tête l'air décidée et ils sortirent de la maison pour transplaner. Ron s'accrocha à Hermione et Harry à Tonks. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient quittés la campagne et étaient apparus Square Grimmauld. Tout était parfaitement calme. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la porte qui était apparus et la poussèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, mais le chapitre étant un peu plus long, j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire! Mersi à tous les rewieuweurs! Et laisser en d'autres! Ciao et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

Lentement, ils entrèrent tour à tour dans la maison.Tonks, la baguette en avant, le visage concentré arriva la première dans le vestibule. Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivaient, les yeux plissés pour essayer de distinguer les objets dans la pénombre. Devant eux, le portrait de la mère de Sirius dormait. La poussière avait tout recouvert, les meubles, le sol… tout était immobile. On n'entendait que le faible tic tac d'une vieille horloge fatiguée, ainsi que la respirations des quatre amis, comme oppressée. Sans faire de bruit, Tonks se dirigea vers un petit escalier, dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Ils descendirent une volée de marche toutes aussi sales que les pièces du haut et arrivèrent dans une petite cave. Elle était entièrement vide, à l'exception d'un gros tas de sacs poubelle. Tonks fit apparaître des bougies puis regarda autour d'elle avec méfiance. Enfin, elle pris la parole, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Je ne sais ce que vous avez à chercher ici, mais je vous souhaite bon courage ! Je vais me mettre devant la tapisserie là haut. Il n'y a aucun autre moyen d'accéder à cette pièce. Si il y a le moindre bruit ou… truc suspect, venez me chercher, d'accord ?

Tous trois hochèrent la tête et Tonks disparue dans l'escalier, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la cave.

-Bon, dit Harry, au boulot !

Il se dirigeait déjà vers le tas que formaient les sacs quand Hermione l'interrompit :

-On est censé faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Oh ! C'est vrai, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous mettre au courant ! s'exclama Harry.

Rapidement, il leur expliqua son souvenir.

-Oui, murmura Ron, je m'en souvient à présent ! C'était juste après qu'on ait trouvé la tabatière pleine de poudre à verrue ! Je le sais parce que Fred et George l'on prise et avec ils ont fabriqué une poudre à mettre dans les verres. Ils l'ont testée sur moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air douloureux.

Harry et Hermione eurent le plus grand mal à ne pas exploser de rire.

-Harry, dit Hermione soudainement, tu te souviens qu'on n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir le médaillon quand on l'avait trouvé dans l'armoire. Comment tu comptes faire pour le débarrasser du morceau d'âme de Voldemort ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, dit Harry d'une voix faible. Mais, continua-t-il plus fort, on s'occupera de ça au QG, ici c'est trop dangereux !

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers les sacs et commencèrent à les tester un à un. C'était un travail long et fastidieux, mais au bout d'une heure, il ne restait plus que un seul sac.

-C'est forcément celui-là, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il leva sa baguette et prononça clairement :

-Accio le médaillon de Serpentard !

Ils attendirent, mais rien ne se produisit. Découragé, Harry alla s'asseoir contre le mur, bientôt rejoint par Ron. Mais Hermione, elle restait plantée au milieu de la salle, les sourcils froncés, le front plissé : elle réfléchissait.

-Tu as une idée Hermione ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Mais elle l'ignora et se tourna vers Harry :

-Dis moi, s'exclama-t-elle, est ce que Kreattur a emmené ses affaires quand il est parti à Poudlard ?

-Heu, dit bêtement Harry, je sais pas trop… je ne pense pas.

-Hermione, commença Ron, ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de la sale !

-Ce n'est pas sale Ron, gronda Hermione, c'est la S.A.L.E ! Mais ce n'est pas ça ! reprit-elle plus doucement. Vous souvenez que, au moment où on nettoyait la maison, Kreattur était toujours en train de fouiner ? Il apparaissait tout le temps dans les pièces dont on s'occupait !

-Mais oui ! s'exclama Harry, en se redressant d'un bon, son sourire retrouvé. C'est sûrement Kreattur qui a piqué le médaillon !

-Hermione tu es géniale ! Cria Ron.

-Merci ! répondit la concernée. Mais je vois une autre solution à la disparition du horcruxe, et celle-là est beaucoup plus gênante !

-Ah bon ? répondit Harry surprit.

-Oui ! Assura Hermione. Tu te souviens de Mondingus ? Il avait essayé de voler l'héritage de Sirius. Il aurait pu trouver le médaillon parmi ses trésors… Et on aurait du mal à le récupérer !

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Hermione, chacun essayant de deviner à qui Mondingus aurait pu vendre le médaillon. Enfin, Harry reprit la parole :

-Ecoutez, dit-il, on a cas aller voir dans la tanière de Kreattur et s'il est pas là-bas, il sera toujours temps de s'inquiéter de Mondingus !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils croisèrent Tonks qui les regarda d'un air interrogatif avant de leur emboîter le pas. Ron lui annonça qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient mais qu'ils avaient une idée de l'endroit où la « chose » pouvait être cachée. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'ancienne tanière de Kreattur.

-Tu ferais mieux d'y aller seul, Harry. Murmura Hermione. On ne tiendras jamais à trois là dedans.

Harry hocha la tête et doucement ouvrit la porte puis courbant le buste il entra dans le réduit. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible, Kreattur avait du opposer une farouche résistance à ceux qui avaient voulu l'éloigner du tableau de sa maîtresse. Plusieurs petits objets brillaient d'un éclat froid dans la pénombre, trophés de Kreattur dans sa lutte contre la destruction des souvenirs de famille. Par terre traînait plusieurs lettres et vieux vêtements ayant sûrement appartenus aux parents de Sirius. Dans un coin il y avait toujours la vieille photo de Bellatrix Lestrange dont le verre était cassé. Celle-ci semblait regarder chacun avec un air de mépris supérieur, un petit sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter à la vue de la photo. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura :

-Destructum !

A la place du cadre, il y avait maintenant un petit tas de poussière. Harry se força à détourner le regard et se concentra sur le médaillon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte où Ron et Hermione l'attendaient en parlant avec Tonks. Harry leva sa baguette et murmura :

-Accio médaillon de Serpentard !

Pendant un instant, il crut que rien ne se passait, puis il remarqua que certains vêtements étaient pris de tremblements dans un coin de la tanière. Il les souleva puis les déposa sur le lit de l'elfe. En dessous, le médaillon de Serpentard brillait de son éclat doré, le serpent sur le dessus rassura Harry sur l'authenticité du horcruxe.

-Accio le médaillon ! Répéta Harry.

Aussitôt, le médaillon vint se placer en douceur dans sa main tendue. Dès l'instant où l'horcruxe toucha sa main, Harry ressentit le pouvoir maléfique qui l'habitait. Il le mit dans sa poche, et, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sortit du réduit miteux où était caché l'objet. Dès qu'il se fut redressé, Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, tandis que Tonks observait quelque chose sur le sol un peu plus loin. Harry hocha la tête et le sourire revint sur les visages de ses amis.

-Tonks, dit Ron, on peu y aller.

Tonks se redressa silencieusement et plaça un doigt sur sa bouche pour leur intimer le silence avant de leur faire signe d'approcher. Là, dans la poussière aux pieds de la jeune auror, on pouvait voir deux paires de pas parallèles. Les traces semblaient se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine.

-Hermione, murmura Tonks, file au QG, et prévient les membres de l'Ordre. Dis leur de ramener du monde. Je suis sûre que les deux personnes sont encore là, les traces sont toutes fraîches.

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortit. Harry, Ron et Tonks se jetèrent un regard puis poussèrent la porte de la cuisine.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Ouf, j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre à temps ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des rewiew, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes ! J'ai cependant, le profond regret de vous annoncer une terrible nouvelle ! Je ne posterais pas du tout pendant les vacances ! Bon, mais vous aurez droit à un chapitre magnifique à mon retour ! Voilà, bonne lecture, et laissez moi des rewiew, peut être que s'il y en a assez, je vous mettrais deux chapitres à la rentrée ! CIAO

Chapitre 4

En face d'eux se tenait Severus Rogue, accompagné de Drago Malefoy. Mais ce dernier n'avait plus du tout le même aspect que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, en haut de la tour. Ses joues étaient pâles et creusées, ses cheveux autrefois bien lissés étaient désormais sales, ébouriffés et son visage était maculé de terre. Son visage avait perdu toute trace d'arrogance, remplacée par une peur profonde, tandis que de larges poches se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Rogue quand à lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé : ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gras, et il arborait un air de mépris calculé. Aucun des deux, cependant, n'avaient sortis sa baguette.

–Vous ! s'exclama Harry en brandissant sa baguette un plus haut.

-Oui, Potter, répondit Rogue avec condescendance, c'est moi.

-Recule Rogue, murmura Tonks, toi aussi Malefoy ! Vous allez rester là jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts !

Sans commentaire, les deux mangemorts reculèrent. Tonks secoua légèrement sa baguette, et de fines cordes vinrent s'enrouler autour des poignets, des pieds et de la bouche de Rogue et Malefoy. Ils vacillèrent un instant avant de s'effondrer dans la poussière. Tonks, la baguette tendue dans leur direction jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui se contenaient à grand peine de se jeter sur Rogue.

-Calme toi, murmura t-elle. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Tonks avait à peine finie sa phrase que Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebot, Maugrey Fol Œil et Minerva McGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce suivit par Hermione. Rogue et Malefoy qui s'agitaient pour essayer de se dépêtrer s'immobilisèrent instantanément.

-Eux ! s'exclama Maugrey de sa voie rocailleuse en tendant un peu plus sa baguette.

-Du calme Maugrey, dit doucement le professeur McGonagall. Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Maugrey emmenez les dans l'une des pièces prévue pour ces cas là. Faites attention surtout. Je les interrogerais tout à l'heure. Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous venez avec moi. Nous retournons au QG.

Ils sortirent dans la rue, Hermione pris la main de Ron tandis que McGonagall agissait de même avec Harry. Ils se matérialisèrent derrière la maison des Weasley et entrèrent par la porte donnant sur le jardin. Mme Weasley se précipita sur eux et les serra dans ses bras, y compris McGonagall qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir comment réagir.

-Vous n'êtes pas blessés, disait Mme Weasley en les examinant fiévreusement. Mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allai mourir d'inquiétude en apprenant que vous étiez partis en mission ! Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione en même temps.

-Molly, coupa McGonagall qui semblait avoir repris contenance, pendant que vous leur préparez à manger, je vais leur parler. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps.

Mme Weasley ouvrit la bouche mais déjà Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient suivis leur professeur dans le salon.

-Bien, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent assis. J'ai compris tout à l'heure que Harry ne me révèlerait rien. Je suppose que cependant, que vous deux, vous êtes au courant, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête l'air légèrement inquiet à l'idée de leur professeur leur posant des questions.

-Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura McGonagall, je ne vais pas chercher à savoir votre secret. Cependant, je crois préférable, vu la probable importance de votre mission, que vous entriez dans l'Ordre. Personne ne vous confiera de mission, bien sur, mais ainsi vous serez au courant des agissements de Voldemort. Et vous pourrez vous entraîner avec les membres de l'Ordre

-Super ! Ne pus s'empêcher de crier Ron. Quand…

Mais il fut interrompu par McGonagall :

-Rentrez dans l'Ordre ne se fait pas ainsi, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux. Vous allez chacun ingurgiter trois gouttes de Véritaserum et répondre à mes questions. Si je vous juge digne de confiance, vous ferez parti de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Attendez ! S'exclama Harry. Vous devez promettre que vous ne nous poserez pas de question sur ce qui a eu lieu la nuit où Dumbledore est mort, ni sur les leçons qu'il me donnait l'année dernière.

-C'est évident Potter ! dit-elle avec humeur. Je ne vous poserais aucune question sur ce sujet ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête et se saisit du verre que lui tendait McGonagall. Aussitôt, il se sentit bizarre, la moindre de ses pensées lui paraissait beaucoup plus claire.

-Bien, commença son professeur. Avez- vous un quelconques lien avec Vous-Savez-Qui, excepté votre cicatrice ?

-Non, répondit Harry, aucun.

-Voulez vous le détruire ? Continua-t-elle.

-Bien sur ! S'exclama Harry.

Minerva McGonagall acquiesça d'un air entendu puis tendis un autre verre à Hermione. Elle réitéra ses questions avec elle puis avec Ron. Quand elle eut finie, elle pris la parole :

-Très bien, vous faites désormais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y aura une réunion ce soir quand nous aurons fini d'interroger Rogue et Malefoy.

-Professeur, pourras-t-on assister à l'interrogatoire ? demanda Hermione

McGonagall réfléchie puis acquiesça :

-Pas directement cependant, vous serez à l'extérieur de la salle, mais vous entendrez tous ce qui se dira. Mais allez manger avant, nous irons le voir après votre repas.

Tous trois hochèrent la tête et se levèrent en même temps que leur professeur. Ils engloutirent leur repas en quatrième vitesse puis suivirent McGonagall hors de la maison. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers une sorte de garage, au fond du jardin, qui avait été rajouté afin de servir de cellules de détention aux membres de l'Ordre. Celles-ci, comme leur expliqua McGonagall, ne faisaient pas parties du domaine qui était protégé par le charme de Fidelitas. On pouvait donc y amener des prisonniers sans pour autant leur révéler l'adresse du Quartier Général. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la garage, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée : l'endroit, qui de l'extérieur paraissait faire à peine plus de dix mètres carré, était en réalité de la taille d'une gare. Les cellules étaient réparties autour du couloir central, éclairé à l'aide torches qui flottaient hors de portées des prisonniers. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la première cellule : elle n'était pas occupée, un lit simple était posé près du mur, ainsi qu'une petite table, avec un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

-Hé ben, murmura Ron qui avait lui aussi regardé à l'intérieur de la cellule, il vaut sûrement mieux être enfermé ici qu'à Azkaban !

-C'est sûr ! Approuva le professeur McGonagall. Mais, les prisonniers préfèreraient sans doute être à Azkaban. Ici, il n'y a pas encore eu d'évasion, tandis qu'à Azkaban, il y en a tous les jours ! Lorsqu'un prisonniers arrive ici, on lui prend sa baguette afin qu'elle soit examinée. Une fois que c'est fait, elle est soit détruite soit conservée pour les membres de l'Ordre, si elle n'est pas trop maléfique ! Depuis que Ollivander, le fabricant de baguette a disparu, on a de plus en plus de mal à trouver de bonnes baguettes. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de prisonniers pour l'instant, et ceux que l'on a sont de peu d'importance, excepté Rogue et Malefoy. Ils ont été séparés, on les interrogera donc l'un après l'autre.

McGonagall resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées puis reprit la parole :

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par Severus Rogue. D'après Tonks, il ne s'est pas défendu, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Venez, ajouta-t-elle, il est plus loin.

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils dépassèrent une dizaine de cellules sur la droite avant d'arriver à celle qui était occupées par Severus Rogue. Celui-ci, était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sous sa tête, il regardait calmement le plafond. Lorsqu'il entendit le petit groupe arriver, il se redressa légèrement tout en les observant.


End file.
